Jinta Dairy
by San Yumaru
Summary: Hanya sepenggal cacatan Jinta untuk sahabtnya Menma


** Tittle : Jinta Dairy**

**Disclaimer : -**

**Author : San Yumaru**

**Main Cast : MenmaJinta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lebih seru kalau sambil denger lagu Secret Base nya Scandal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**:::::DONT LIKE DONT READ:::::**

Hari ini aku bermain bersama

Pada siang hari kami berlarian

Menembus panasnya siang

Menghiraukan sinar matahari yang terik menusuk

Kau tersenyum padaku sambil menaburkan kelopak bunga lili ke atas

Hingga beberapanya menempel di kepalamu

Kau tertawa girang sambil terus berlarian di taman

Kau berlari kesana kemari sambil menari-nari

Aku hanya melihatmu yang penuh bahagia itu dengan senyuman

Rambut putihmu bertebaran karena tertiup angin

Keringat kini sudah memenuhi wajahmu

Kau begitu terlihat senang

Sampai saat senja tiba kau mengajaku untuk kembali pulang

Kau dan aku berjalan bersama menyusuri gang demi gang

Saat sampai di depan rumahmu, kau sempatkan melambai ke arah ku

Kembali dengan senyuman manismu

Sebelum masuk, kau sedikit berteriak dan berkata "Sayonara, Jinta! Kita akan bertemu lagi besok!"

Dan untuk itu, aku tidak sabar bertemu dan bermain bersamamu besok

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan semangat

Kaki kecilku berlarian mengitari ubin kamarku saking gembiranya

Tibalah waktu bermain bersama mu kembali hari ini

Lalu aku segera melesat ke kamar mandi

Bayangan tawamu kini tergambar jelas

Aku tak sabar bermain denganmu lagi

Setelah selesai dengan semuanya, dengan segera aku berlari keluar rumah

Berlari dengan kencang untuk segera menjemputmu bermain

Namun belum sempat aku sampai aku melihat banyak orang mengunjungi rumahmu

Banyak sekali orang yang datang ke rumahmu

Apa hari ini kau berulang tahun?

Kalau begitu aku b elum menyiapkan kado

Senyum senang segera tergambar di wajahku

Aku kembali berlari menuju taman untuk menyiapkan kado untukmu

Aku ambil beberapa bunga lili warna-warni kesukaanmu

Lalu aku ikat dengan akar jalar agar mereka menyatu dan terlihat indah

Aku sungguh tidak sabar memberikan kado ini

Aku tak sabar melihat senyum manismu itu mengembang di wajahmu

Bahkan kini ayunan kakiku seakan tak menyentuh tanah saking kencangnya berlari

Sesampainya di rumahmu aku merasa bingung sendiri

Ketika aku datang dengan senyuman mereka yang keluar dari rumahmu malah menangis dan berwajah sedih

Kenapa? Kenapa mereka menangis di hari ulang tahun?

Aku menerobos beberapa kerumunan orang yang mengerumuni rumahmu

Berusaha menerobos sambil menjaga bungamu agar tak rusak

Kini aku sampai, aku kini berada di barisan paling depan

Hey lihat, bunganya tidak rusak bahkan masih sangat terlihat cantik

Ini kado dariku untukmu

Tapi...

Dimana balon-balonnya?

Dimana badutnya?

Dimana kueh dengan lilin-lilinnya?

Dimana musik ulang tahunnya?!

Dan, dimana kamu!

Kenapa yang malah terpajang adalah peti mati?

Kenapa wajahmu terlihat pucat dan kaku?

Apa kamu sakit? Apa kamu demam?

Kenapa kau diam saja!

Aku kesini untuk merayakan ulang tahun

Padahal aku sudah sangat bersemangat menyambut pagi

Bukankah kita akan bermain bersama hari ini?

Kenapa, kenapa Menma? Kenapa kau malah tertidur

Aku belum sempat melihat senyummu pagi ini

Aku ingin mendengar suaramu memanggil namaku

Dan kenapa aku terisak dan menangis

Padahal pagi tadi aku baik-baik saja

Daijobu, Menma

Kau tidak perlu khawatir

Aku menangis hanya karena bingung

Tenang saja aku akan tetap memberikan hadiah ini

Ku lihat bibi menghambiriku

Mengusap air mataku

Dia bilang kau telah pergi jauh ke surga

Kau akan tinggal bersama Tuhan

Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau meninggalkanku pergi ke surga

Tapi bibi kembali berkata kalau kau lebih baik di surga, kau sedang sakit dan Tuhan akan merawatmu

Dan bibi juga berkata kalau Menma akan kembali berkunjung

Dengan segera aku mendekatimu

Menyentuh pipimu yang dingin

ihat Menma, bunga ini indah bukan?

Lihat bunga lili warna-warni kesukaanmu ini

Kau tetap mendapatkannya walau ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu

Ini, aku taruh bunga ini di tanganmu

Jaga bunganya ya Menma

Beri tahu Tuhan kalau kau akan cepat pulih dari sakitmu

Aku akan terus menunggu kunjunganmu

Sayonara, Menma


End file.
